Amenominaka (Ten Tails)
|image=Desire Realm.png;The user generates a portal with their dōjutsu... ...allowing them to travel to other dimensions. |kanji=天之御中 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Amenominaka |literal english=Heavenly Governing Inside |viz manga=Desire Realm |other names= |related jutsu=Kamui |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinne Sharingan, Dōjutsu, Space-Time Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Seireitou Hyūga, Ryun Uchiha, Ryun Uchiha (Fanon Canon)~manga, Ishio Hyūga~Through Tenseigan |debut shippuden=No |ova debut=Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Amenominaka, also known as the Desire PathThe Story of Shinobi: War of Heavenly Beings, is a powerful Rinne Sharingan dōjutsu that creates a unique and specialized form of space–time ninjutsu. It allows the user two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — teleportation and manipulation of dimensions. Overview The Desire Path allows the user to transport themselves and others into one of six other dimensions. These six dimensions are entirely unique to the user and, according to Kakashi Hatake, can be rewritten at the user's whim; a process he compares to the creation of genjutsu. This technique is only able to be used by those who possess the third Rinnegan and have mastered it entirely. Additionally, the user can control the dimension to attack their target with the entire world at once. Teleportation This technique is able to transport targets by creating a rift in the dimensional fabric. The activation of this technique is extremely fast, if not instantaneous. Adequate examples being: targets suddenly finding themselves plunging into a river of lava,Naruto chapter 679, page 16 and abruptly being encased within a block of ice.Naruto chapter 682, page 10 Having been sent to a different dimension, the presence of their chakra is completely erased in the normal world as well.Naruto chapter 680, page 10 The user is also capable of sending different sections of their body forth by partially entering through the portal. Furthermore, they can use the portal to catch their enemies off guard by creating rifts behind them, and sending them to different dimensions. The portals can also be used for defensive purposes. By hiding their body inside a portal, the user becomes impervious to attacks from the outside, allowing them to wait until the ideal moment to strike. While doing this, the user can leave the portal partially open, allowing them to watch events unfold while remaining confined to the safety of their pocket dimension. Ryun Uchiha notes that this technique surpasses the abilities of the Mangekyō Sharingan's Kamui in both teleportation speed and the convenience of its usage. When used in combination with a clone technique, the user can separate their multiple opponents among the various dimensions, and fight them all at the same time by sending their clones to these other dimensions as well. Dimensions Each user is seemingly granted access to an array of six dimensions, each unique to themselves. Present in all incarnations, however, is a which the user teleports to by default and which also connects to each of the five other dimensions under the user's command. Ryun compares the user's gradual control and access of each dimension to be similar to the development of , in that each user starts out with access to only their central dimension, and gradually gains more as they mature with the technique. This is later proven true by Seireitou Hyūga whom, at first, could only transport two people at a time with his version, until later maturing past this limitation. Kaguya's Dimensions Though Kaguya has the ability to travel between her dimensions as she sees fit, she has currently displayed four different ones, and is noted to have access to all six. The first dimension was first shown after Kaguya's resurrection. Wishing to not fight on the world that "nurtured" her, she transported both Team 7 and Obito Uchiha to the mysterious world and over a widespread river of lava. The first area is a lava-filled wasteland. Most notably, there exists a large volcano that towers over the land. Atop the volcano there is a castle-like construction. The second area is an icy realm, composed of frozen canyons and mountains. Another castle-like construction is situated atop an icy cliff. The forth area is referred as the main dimension that links to all other dimensions by Black Zetsu. It looks like a wasteland with a ripple-pattern on the ground. Inner Path Technique.png|The lava world. Central_world_Kaguya.png|The central world. Desert_world_Kaguya.png|The desert world. Ice_world.png|The ice world. Seireitou's Dimensions Seireitou Hyūga was the most notable user of this ability prior to the revelation that Kaguya, his ancestor, could do the same. Like her, he also has access to all six dimensions. The first dimension consists of a world of only earth and rocks.Kitjutsu: Earth Realm The second dimension consists of a world completely set on fire. Seireitou notes that the flames will burn for eternity and cannot be put out by Water Release techniques.Kitjutsu: Fire Realm The third dimension consists of a world submerged under a planet-wide ocean. Seireitou often shifts into this dimension underwater, leaving his opponents behind to drown.Kitjutsu: Water Realm The fourth dimension entails a world covered in an .Kitjutsu: Thunder Realm The fifth realm appears similar to Kaguya's desert world; an everlasting desert torn apart by extremely powerful winds.Kitjutsu: Wind Realm Seireitou's central dimension is a heavily forested world he refers to as the . It is in this world that he stored the majority of his summons and he primarily transported his targets to this world in order to fight on his own terms.Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou HyugaDestined Rematch: Seireitou Hyuga vs Ryun Uchiha Kitjutsu - Water Realm.png|The ocean world. Kitjutsu - Wind Realm.jpg|The windy world. Kitjutsu - Thunder Realm.png|The stormy world. Kitjutsu - Earth Realm.png|The earthen world. Kitjutsu - Fire Realm.png|The flaming world. Seireitou Central Realm.jpg|The central world; . Ryun's Dimensions Ryun Uchiha demonstrated this ability after meeting 's lingering chakra and awakening his Rinnegan.Final Training: Rokudou Sennin trains Ryun Uchiha Ryun's central world has been repeatedly described by himself, Hikaru Kurosaki, and Seireitou Hyūga, as . It is a world of many floating platforms, revolving around a central floating palace.Clash of Friends: Ryun Uchiha vs Jake C. Tazuna He briefly mentions a mountainous world in which he enjoys taking strong opponents to fight. Like both Kaguya and Seireitou, Ryun has a desert-like dimension.The Sacred Five vs The Light Bringer His version is submerged into an eternal night where the moon always shines. Several of Ryun's comrades have dubbed this realm due to its everlasting darkness. During the battle with Sigma Uchiha, Ryun showcased another dimension, that covered entirely in frigid oceans and glaciers.The Sacred Five vs The Light Bringer Ryun_heaven_world.jpg|The central world. Ryun_mountain_world.jpg|The mountain world. Ryun_darkness_world.png|The desert world. Ryun Poison Sea Dimension.png|The poisonous sea world. Ryun Ice Dimension.jpg|The glacial world. Ryun Island Dimension.png|The floating island world. Drawbacks This technique requires a truly gargantuan reserve of chakra and, as such, not all Rinnegan users are capable of utilizing it. Specifically, Black Zetsu notes that continually rewriting a dimension's properties consumes a massive amount of chakra.Naruto chapter 684, page 13 Additionally, other users of space-time ninjutsu can enter the user's central dimension if they time the synchronization of their technique with the user's opening of a portal. Doing so appears to be dangerous, as it consumes a massive amount of chakra and risks stranding the technique caster in the user's dimension, but, done properly, can allow others to infiltrate the central dimension and thereby gain access to the other five dimensions.Naruto chapter 683, page 14-15 The opposite, then, is true, however, as Ryun has shown himself capable of using this technique to infiltrate Seireitou's central dimension, as well as the dimensions of Jake C._Tazuna space-time ninjutsu users. Improvements Ryun has been known to drastically improve his usage of this technique through melding it with yet another of his Rinnegan dōjutsu; the Middle Path. Using this technique in tandem with the Desire Path's dimensional rewriting ability, Ryun can effectively negate all forms of chakra — outside of his own — within his own dimensions. As both techniques are already largely chakra taxing, using them together is even more taxing, and for that reason, Ryun has only been shown using this ability twice; once in each instance. Influences In , the (Sanskrit: कामधातु kāma-dhātu) is one of three realms in traditional Buddhist cosmology into which a being wandering in saṃsāra may be reborn. Within the desire realm are either five or six domains. In Indo-Tibetan Mahāyāna Buddhism there are six domains and in Theravada Buddhism there are only five, because the domain of the asuras is not regarded as separate from that of the devas. Taoism also features the five realms. These same six realms also serve as the basis of the Six Paths Technique. They are the Asura, Deva, Animal, Human, Naraka, and Preta realms. Trivia * Seireitou and Ryun were shown using a technique similar to Kaguya's own as early as 2008. Not only did such techniques function similarly, but they were also regarded as Rinnegan dōjutsu. During those days, Seireitou's version consisted of a group of techniques collectively known as "Kitjutsu", and were based on the mythical space-bending powers of , while Ryun's version wasn't ever named — simply being stated to be the result of his of his Rinnegan. This control, for Ryun, even extended to rewriting the properties of his dimensions. * Though a "path" of the Rinnegan — like the Middle Path — it is not apart of the Six Paths Technique. * Similar to the Deva Path — which serves as the origin of all of the Rinnegan's gravity-based techniques — the Desire Path is thought to be the origin of all of the Rinnegan's teleportation-based techniques. References